inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naraku
Naraku (奈落; dt. "Hölle", "Teufel") ist ein Spinnenhanyō, später ein Spinnenyōkai und der Hauptantagonist der Serie. Seine erste Tat nach seiner Geburt war, die Beziehung zwischen Kikyō und Inu Yasha zu zerstören. Um ein vollwertiger Yōkai zu werden, braucht er das Shikon no Tama und schreckt vor nichts zurück es in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Nach Aussage von Rumiko Takahashi persönlich, besteht Naraku als solcher aus den Yōkai, welche einst Onigumos Seele und Körper aufrasen. Onigumos Herz diente fortan als Zentrum dieser Yōkai und waren an es gefesselt. Dies führte zu einer untrennbaren Verbindung, welche als Ergebnis den Hanyō Naraku hatte. Da Narakus Existenz im Grunde eben nur aus Onigumos Herz bestand, welches eine Vielzahl von Yōkai an sich gebunden hatte, hatte Naraku als Naraku nie einen eigenen Körper besessen und musste sich immer selbst eine neue physische Hülle als Körper formen. Im Laufe der 50 Jahre die Naraku als Naraku existierte, soll er unzählige Gestallten angenommen haben, mindestens einmal hatte er auch einen Frauenkörper besessen. Naraku ist wie Inu Yasha ein Hanyō. Er verliert einmal im Monat seine Kräfte, doch anders als Inu Yasha kann er den Zeitpunkt frei wählen. In dieser Zeit setzt er sich neu zusammen und wird noch stärker. Dabei wird allerdings sein Bannkreis schwächer. Auch wenn Naraku bis zum Ende auf der Jagd nach allen Splittern des Shikon no Tama war und es auch komplettieren konnte, um sich selbst in einen vollfertigen Yōkai zu transformieren, so hatte Naraku für die Zeit danach nie weiterführende Pläne. Was ihn antrieb waren letztendlich immer Onigumos Liebesgefühle Kikyō gegenüber. Er selbst wollte sie sich nie eingestehen, da er sowas als 'schwach' und 'lästig' empfand. Rumiko Takahashi selbst bestätigte, dass es für Naraku nie höhere Ziele gab, auch Kagome erwähnte nach Narakus Tod, dass sein grausames, intrigantes Handeln trotz aller Raffinesse, wohl immer nur recht simple Ziele verfolgte und Naraku nie wirklich auf etwas Größeres aus war. So is auch weiterhin bestätigt, dass mit Kikyōs Tod Naraku quasi seinen Lebensinhalt verwirkte und ihm ab diesem Zeitpunkt alles egal war. Vergangenheit Narakus Geschichte beginnt mit dem Dieb Onigumo. 50 Jahre bevor Kikyō Inu Yasha an den Baum bannte fand sie den schwer verletzten Verbrecher und kümmerte sich um ihn. Er verliebte sich in sie und war eifersüchtig auf ihre Liebe zu Inu Yasha. Im Austausch für einen neuen Körper und Aufgrund seines Wunsches, Kikyo zu seiner Frau zu machen, bot er sich einer ganzen Menge von Dämonen als "Wirt" an. Da ein Yōkai sein Bewusstsein "verschluckte", wurde er rein äußerlich zu dem jungen adligen Naraku, der aber in Wirklichkeit aus hunderten von Dämonen bestand. Zumindest ein Teil von Onigumo blieb jedoch tief im Inneren von Naraku noch erhalten und hält ihn davon ab Kikyō etwas anzutun. Naraku versucht deshalb verzweifelt das liebende Herz von Onigumo loszuwerden. Auch kämpfte er schon des öfteren gegen Mirokus Großvater, Miyatsu. Naraku verwandelte sich damals in eine Frau und verfluchte ihn und alle seine männlichen Nachkommen mit dem Kazaana. Gegenwart Zusammenarbeit mit Sesshōmaru thumb|left|Sesshōmarus erste Begegnung mit Naraku Das erste Mal als Naraku auftauchte gab er Sesshōmaru einen menschlichen Arm, in dem ein Splitter des Shikon no Tama eingebettet war, sowie das Nest der Saimyōshō. Jedoch war es eine Falle, denn der Arm hätte Sesshōmaru fast getötet und er musste ihn sich abreißen. Die Insekten holten Naraku den Splitter wieder zurück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild unbekannt, da er ein Pavian Fell trug. Erster Angriff auf Inuyasha & Co. Nach dem Kampf mit Sesshōmaru schickte Inu Yasha Kagome Higurashi zurück in ihre Zeit, weil er dachte, dass er sie nicht beschützen könne. Dies nutzte Naraku aus und setzte Rōyakan ein. Er gab ihm einen Splitter des Shikon no Tama, um seine Kräfte zu steigern. Als dieser aber verliert und sich in seine Höhle zurückzieht, zwingt Naraku ihn abermals dazu gegen Inu Yasha zu kämpfen, da er selbst in der Verwandlung steckte und sich deshalb nicht bewegen könne. Als Rōyakan dann besiegt und Kagome ins Mittelalter zurückgekehrt ist, spürt sie das Naraku sie beobachtete. Inu Yasha und Miroku begegnen Naraku hier das erste mal und erfahren, dass er einmal Onigumo gewesen war und wie Naraku geboren worden war. Als Naraku flieht, erblickt Inu Yasha das erste mal seine spinnenförmige Narbe auf dem Rücken. Während des gesamte Kampfes, sieht man lediglich ein Auge und den Mund von Naraku, aber niemals sein ganzes Gesicht. Intrige gegen die Dämonenjäger Naraku lockte die Dämonenjäger in das Schloss des jungen Herrn Kagewaki Hitomi, dessen Aussehen er angenommen hatte. Während die Dämonenjäger sich im Hof des Schlosses aufhielten, hetzte Naraku eine Horde Yōkai auf das Dorf der Dämonenjäger um es zu zerstören. Als auch im Schloss die Schlacht vorbei war und Sango sich in der Obhut des angeblichen Kagewaki befand, ließ Naraku Sango durch eine List glauben, Inu Yasha hätte ihre Freunde und Familie auf dem Gewissen. Trotz ihrer schweren Verletzungen bricht Sango auf, ihr Dorf zu rächen und Inu Yasha zu töten. Da Sangos Schmerzen schlimmer wurden als angenommen, setzt die sie begleitende Dämonenpuppe ihr einen Juwelensplitter ein um ihre Schmerzen zu betäuben. Während des anschließenden Kampfes zwischen Inu Yasha und Sango, schafft es die Dämonenpuppe die restlichen Juwelensplitter der Bande zu stehlen und flieht. Miroku und Kirara können sie verfolgen und werden gezwungen sie zu kämpfen. Zwar schaffen sie nicht allein die Oberhand zu gewinnen, doch konnten sie am Ende gemeinsam mit Inu Yasha, Sango, Kagome und Shippō den Splitter des Juwels zurückerlangen. Naraku erkannte, dass Inu Yasha stärker geworden war und lockte Sango in einen von ihm erschaffenen Bannkreis. Dort trifft Sango auf den als Pavian verkleideten Naraku und ihren für tot geglaubten Bruder Kohaku. Naraku erzählte Sango, dass ihr Bruder einen Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen in seinem Rücken trägt und nur dadurch scheinbar lebte. Er bot ihr das Leben ihres Bruder im Tausch gegen Tessaiga an. In der folgenden Nacht griff Kohaku, unter Narakus Kontrolle, den Unterschlupf der Gruppe an. In diesem Moment beschloss Sango, den Handel einzugehen. Sie nahm Tessaiga und flog mit Kirara zum Schloss. Dort angekommen verlangte sie Kohaku zu sehen, bekam ihn jedoch nur teilweise hinter einem Türvorhang zu Gesicht. Sango überreichte Naraku Tessaiga und griff ihn sofort mit einer verborgenen Klinge an, dabei ging sein Pavian Kostüm kaputt. Sango konnte nun sehen, dass der junge Schlossherr Kagewaki die ganze Zeit Naraku war. Sie griff ihn erneut an, doch Naraku wehrte sie mit dem unverwandelten Tessaiga erfolgreich ab und zerstörte ihre verborgene Klinge. Ein Teil seiner Haare hatte sich währenddessen um ihren Arm gewickelt und verwandelte sich in etwas Miasma. Das Gas betäubte Sango und hinderte sich daran sich zu bewegen. Kirara griff Naraku von hinten an und biss ihn in die Schulter. Da Narakus Körper jedoch komplett aus Gift und Miasma besteht, vergiftete sich Kirara durch den Biss selbst und stürzt zurückverwandelt zu Boden. Naraku befahl nun Kohaku, Sango zu töten. Da sie sich weigerte zwang Naraku sie indem er ihr ihren Hiraikotsu zuwarf. Nur das rechtzeitige eintreffen ihrer Freunde bewahrte sie vorerst vor dieser Zwickmühle. Naraku versteckte sich derweil im Schloss und ließ einen Wirbel Miasma um die Gruppe entstehen. Während Kagome sich um Sango kümmerte, die Kohaku ihre Gasmaske überreichte, sah sie in Kohakus Rücken den Juwelensplitter. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass Naraku ebenfalls welche bei sich trägt und spührte ihn dadurch auf. Sie schoss einen heiligen Pfeil auf ihn und traf ihn am Arm. Naraku erkannte Kagomes Kraft als die gleiche wie die von Kikyō und nahm Kagome nun als eine große Gefahr war, da ihm bewusst wurde das Kagome Kikyōs Wiedergeburt war. Ein zweiter Pfeil traf ihn, diesmal auf Brusthöhe, jedoch konnte er in einer großen Miasmawolke fliehen. Das Schloss löste sich ebenfalls auf, übrig blieb nur das zurückgelassene Tessaiga. Naraku wurde derweil von Kohaku zu seinem richtigen Schloss getragen. Schaffung eines Kodoku Kikyō befand sich in einem Dorf, in dem verletzte Soldaten Schutz suchten (oder dort selbst lebten) und von Kikyō gepflegt wurden (mit und ohne ihre Fähigkeiten). Naraku oder seine Dämonenpuppe beobachtete sie, wurde von ihr bemerkt und mit einem hämischen Lachen 'vertrieben'. Eine Gruppe von Männern besuchten das Dorf um den Auftrag ihres Herrschers Kagewaki, die junge Priesterin Kikyō, zu ihrem kränklichen Herrn zu bringen. Als Kikyō dort eintraf spührte sie eine unheimliche Präsenz. Auch Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippō, Miroku, Sango und Kirara wurden auf ein Dorf aufmerksam, in dem trotz genügend Regen die Ernte binnen eines Monats verwelkte. Der Grund war, dass der 'Regen' über diesem Dorf aus dämonischen Überresten und Blut bestand. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde wurden von den Dorfbewohnern engagiert und sahen sich die zerstörte Umgebung an. Alle Pflanzen waren verwelkt und der Boden vergiftet. Die Freunde erkannten eine starke dämonische Energie in der Nähe. In Kagewakis Schloss stehen sich nun Kagewaki (Naraku) und Kikyō gegenüber. Kikyō bemerkte verwundert das der junge Schlossherr scheinbar vom Kopf abwärts tot zu sein schien. Auch Naraku ist geschockt, da er Kikyō vor 50 Jahren eigenhändig umgebracht hatte. Kikyō will wieder gehen, da sie dem jungen Herren nicht helfen kann, doch Naraku hatte den Dienstboten befohlen, sie hier zu behalten. Sie befreite sich dennoch und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Berg, welcher der Ursprung der seltsamen Ereignisse im Dorf zu sein scheint. Dort hatt Naraku einen Kodoku eingesetzt. Viele Dämonen werden, sobald sie sich dem Berg zu sehr näher, dazu gezwungen miteinander zu kämpfen. Der Sieger absorbiert die Verlierer und wird so immer stärker. Auch Inu Yasha wurde in den Kampf verwickelt. Als Kikyō auftauchte, verließen die in ihrem Körper gesammelten Seelen und fällt bewegungslos zu Boden, den Dämonen vor die Füße. Kagome war ihr gefolgt und sprang zu ihr runter, um ihr zu helfen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie wieder zu Kräften und erblickt den ebenfalls kämpfenden Inu Yasha. Kurz bevor Inu Yasha zum nächsten Gewinner geworden wär, schoss Kikyō einen Pfeil auf Tessaiga ab, der den Pfeil gen Himmel hin abprallen ließ. Dadurch verwandelte sich nicht nur Tessaiga wieder zurück, sondern es löste sich auch noch der Kodoku-Zauber auf, wodurch alle Insassen nach oben durch eine Öffnung im Berg nach draußen Richtung Naraku, der dort gewartet hatte, gesogen wurden. Inu Yasha und Kagome konnten noch rechtzeitig entkommen, doch Kikyō landete nur wenige Schritte vor ihm. Der Sieger des Kodoku wurde daraufhin von Naraku absorbiert - Naraku hat nun einen neuen Körper. Inu Yasha versuchte Naraku mit Tessaiga zu töten, als dieser Kikyō an sich nahm, doch errichtete Naraku einen Bannkreis um sich herum und Tessaiga prallte daran ab. Naraku entkam mit Kikyō in sein Schloss und dachte darüber nach, warum Kikyō das Siegel von innen heraus zerstört hatte, was für Naraku praktisch einen Körper zur Folge hatte. Entführung von Kikyō Kikyō erwachte in einem Zimmer in Narakus Schloss, doch ohne die von ihren Shinidamachū gesammelten Seelen blieb sie bewebungslos auf einem Futon liegen. Narakus Bannkreis war undurchdringbar. Naraku unter sich mit Kikyō über die Gründe ihres Verhaltens am Berg. Es war ihr Anliegen, herauszufinden wer da noch ist und als sie erkannte, dass er es ist glaubte sie, es mit Onigumo zutun zu haben. Naraku weist ihre Vermutung ab und erklärte ihr, wie er entstanden ist. Kikyō wurde nun klar, wer sie und Inu Yasha 50 Jahre zuvor ins Unglück stürzte. Da Inu Yasha Kikyō nie im Stich lassen würde, ist sie für Naraku noch von nutzen und er hatte (noch) nicht vor sie zu töten. Er ließ einen Shinidamachū hinein, tötete ihn und pflanzte der mitgebrachten Seele einen Juwelenspitter ein, was die Seele rot statt weiß glühen ließ. Mit der nun in Kikyō eintauchenden Seele wollte Naraku sie kontrollieren. Als Kikyōs Shinidamachū 'verkleidete' Saimyōshō lockten Inu Yasha & Co. in einen Wald, in dem jeder eine Illusion seines Todes durchlebte. Nur Kagome nicht. Sie gelangte auf eine Lichtung und sah wie Kikyō zusammen mit einer von Narakus Kugutsu auf einem Baum saß. Kurzerhand vernichtete Kikyō die Kugutsu und bemerkte die nähergekommene Kagome, in deren Richtung sie einen Pfeil schoss. Nur Kagomes Wange gestreift, traf der Pfeil den Erdboden ein paar Meter hinter ihr, schmolz und ließ ein immer größer werdendes Erdloch entstehen. Sie stürzte hinein, konnte sich aber noch knapp an einer großen Wurzel festhalten. Die Shinidamachū umschlossen Kagome und hoben sie hoch, aber nur damit Kikyō ihren Juwelensplitter wegnehmen und sie danach wieder in das Erdloch fallen lassen konnte. Inu Yasha tauchte wenig später auf und rettete Kagome. Da Kikyō Narakus Kugutsu zerstört hat, konnte Naraku nicht beobachten, was sich dort abgespielt hatte. Sie durchschritt seinen Bannkreis und übergab ihm den Juwelensplitter. Es wird klar, dass Naraku ein Hanyō ist. Ihm ist unklar, was Kikyō vorhat, da sie ihm zu helfen schien obwohl er ihr schlimmster Feind ist. Als sie wieder ging legte Naraku sein Oberteil ab und betrachtete die spinnenförmige Brandnarbe auf seinem Rücken, die, egal welche Gesalt er annimmt, immer wieder erscheint. Intrige gegen die Wolfsyōkai Narakus Saimyōshō greifen einen Bären an, der einen Splitter des Juwels in seiner Stirn trägt und nehmen den Splitter mit. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara und Shippō folgen ihnen. Auch Kōga ist auf dem Weg ins Schloss, aus Rache. Einige seiner Kameraden hatten ein Schloss angegriffen, um die dort vorhandenen Juwelensplitter zu stehlen. Doch es stellte sich als eine von Narakus Fallen heraus und sie wurden alle von Kagura getötet. Sie setzte ihren Totentanz ein um einen Wolfsdämon zu kontrollieren, der Kōga einen gefälschten Splitter aus Miasma gab und ihm von den Ereignissen im Schloss zu berichtete. Zuerst dachte er, Inu Yasha hätte seine Kameraden getötet und griff ihn an. Dieser Irrtum wird aber aus der Welt geschafft. Kōga ist nun durch den aus Miasma bestehenden Juwelensplitter in seinem Arm schwer vergiftet, doch Kagome konnte den Splitter reinigen und ihn somit retten. Nach einem Kampf gegen Kōga und Inu Yasha im Schlosshof, zog Kagura den kürzeren und floh. Bei ihrer Flucht sah Inu Yasha die spinnenförmige Narbe auf ihrem Rücken. Als Kagura bei Naraku im Schloss ankam, beschwerte sie sich bei ihm, weil er sie nur getestet hatte. Er drohte ihr sie wieder in den Fleischklumpen zurück zu verwandeln, aus dem sie entstanden ist oder sie einfach zu töten, da er immer noch ihr Herz in den Händen hielt. Kanna und Kagura Naraku ließ Kanna das Dorf angreifen, in dem sich Inu Yasha und Co. gerade aufhalten. Spät in der Nacht, stahl sie unbemerkt den Dorfbewohnern die Seelen und kontrollierte sie. Während InuYasha und Miroku draußen etwas bemerkten und dem nachgingen, trafen Sango und Kagome mit einer Bekannten Mirokus auf Kanna. Sango schleuderte ihren Hiraikotsu auf Kanna, die ihn mit ihrem Spiegel abprallen ließ und zurück warf. Getroffen bleibt Sango bewusstlos am Boden und Kanna versuchte auch Kagomes Seele in ihren Spiegel einzusaugen. Währenddessen müssen sich Inuyasha und Miroku mit Kagura rumschlagen. Da Kagomes Seele scheinbar nicht vollständig von Kannas Spiegel eingesaugt werden konnte, gelang es ihr sich noch zu bewegen und wurde von Kirara und Miroku zu Inu Yasha gebracht. Zur Kagura gesellte sich dann auch Kanna und InuYasha will beide angreifen. Die Kaze no Kizu prallte an Kannas Spiegel auf und traf ihn selbst, bewusstlos blieb er liegen. Während Kagome, Sango und Miroku in sicherer Entfernung nur zusehen konnten, tauchte Naraku auf. Kanna und Kagura standen bei ihm. Da sich in Kannas Spiegel die Seelen der Dorfbewohner und die Kagomes befanden, konnte Miroku sein Kazaana nicht einsetzen. Man erfährt von Naraku, dass Kagura und Kanna aus ihm geborene Dämonen sind und das Kikyō ihm Kagomes gestohlene Juwelensplitter überlassen hatte. Als Inu Yasha das hört wachte er auf, konnte sich aber noch nicht rühren. Gerade als Kagura auf Narakus geheiß Inu Yasha angriff versuchte Miroku die Geschosse abzuwehren. Lange hielt er nicht durch und ging zu Boden, da schoss Kagome einen Pfeil direkt zwischen Kaguras Angriff und InuYasha, um ihn zu schützen. Kagura wunderte sich warum Kagome sich noch bewegen konnte. Kanna meint, Kagomes Seele war zu groß um komplett von ihrem Spiegel aufgesaugt werden können. Erneut schießt Kagome einen Pfeil ab, Kanna versuchte ihn mit ihrem Spiegel zu blockieren, aber der Pfeil beherbergte etwas von Kagomes Seele. Der Pfeil wurde ein, war aber nun randvoll und drohte zu zerbrechen. Kanna musste alle Seelen freilassen und so konnte Miroku sein Kazaana wieder einsetzen. Durch, von Kagura in den Weg geworfene, Steine konnten Naraku, Kanna und Kagura unversehrt fliehen. Goshinki Naraku erschafft einen weiteren Abkömmling, Goshinki. Dieser greift zuerst ein Dorf an. Als Inu Yasha und Co. auftauchen, kämpft er mit ihnen und zerbeißt im Kampf Tessaiga. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Inu Yasha in seine Dämonengestalt und besiegt Goshinki. Möglicherweise wusste Naraku nicht, dass Goshinkis Fangzähne verwendet wurden, um Sesshōmarus neue Klinge, Tōkijin, zu erschaffen. Jūrōmaru und Kagerōmaru Narakus erster Versuch, Kikyō loszuwerden Erweckung von Ryūkotsusei Zusammenarbeit mit Tsubaki Kaguras Verrat Naraku trifft Onigumo Narakus Flucht Entsorgung seines menschlichen Herzens Die Suche nach dem letzten Juwelensplitter Erneuter Versuch, Kikyō zu töten Verrat Re-Absorption seines Herzens Narakus Spinnenfäden Der Versuch, Hindernisse zu entfernen Zusammenarbeit mit Magatsuhi Naraku schuf nun Magatsuhi aus dem bösen Willen der Dämonen, die im Juwel versiegelt sind. Dieser greift Sesshōmaru an. Nachdem Inu Yasha eingreift und der Kampf gewonnen wird, erhält Sesshōmaru ein neues Schwert, Bakusaiga, und einen neuen linken Arm, die aus seinem eigenen Körper erscheinen, da er Tessaiga aufgab und seinen Vater Inu no Taishō übertraf. Das Schwert fügt dem Gegner auch dann noch Schaden zu, wenn es ihn nicht mehr berührt. So vernichtet er Magatsuhis Körper, doch dieser kann fliehen, da der Körper nur geliehen war. Komplettierung des Shikon no Tama Jedoch ist nun Kagomes Macht vom Anblick Magatsuhis vollständig versiegelt und Kohaku bewusstlos. Als Sesshōmaru abwesend ist, ergreift Magatsuhi Besitz von Kohaku, führt diesen zu Naraku und versucht Kohakus Herz zu verunreinigen, sodass Kikyōs Bann auf seinen Splitter nicht mehr wirkt. Beim erfolglosen Kampf gegen Magatsuhi wird Miroku schwer vergiftet, als er sein Kazaana einsetzt, Sango, Inu Yasha und Kagome folgen Magatsuhi und können Kohaku wieder zu Bewusstsein verhelfen. So ist dieser von Magatsuhi befreit und Sesshōmaru kann ihn vernichten, doch sind noch Teile Magatsuhis in Miroku und Rin erhalten. Naraku entführt Rin, um Magatsuhi bei sich zu haben, und greift erneut an, doch Kohaku und Inu Yasha stellen sich ihm entgegen. Es gelingt Naraku, Kohaku den Splitter zu entreißen und so das Juwel zu vervollständigen und verunreinigen. Dennoch überlebt Kohaku, weil der Wille Kikyōs aus dem Splitter in seinen Körper übergegangen ist und ihn am Leben hält. Endkampf gegen Naraku Mit dem vollständigen Juwel der vier Seelen erlangt Naraku nun die Form einer riesigen, schwarzen Spinne. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku und Sesshōmaru brechen auf, um Naraku zu töten und Rin zu befreien. Sie dringen in sein Inneres ein, da ein Kampf von außen Rin gefährden könnte, werden aber bald getrennt. Währenddessen nimmt Narakus Körper die Form einer riesigen Kugel an und schwebt in die Luft. In seinem Körper versucht Naraku durch Illusionen und Gifte, die Freunde dazu zu bringen, sich gegenseitig zu töten. Doch dies gelingt nicht und im Juwel erscheint nun wieder das Licht der Hoffnung. Schließlich können Inu Yasha, Kagome und Sesshōmaru Naraku schwer zusetzen und sein Körper wird nach und nach zerstört. Als Byakuya versucht, Kagome zu töten, wird er selbst von Inu Yashas Meido Zangetsuha verschlungen. Auch Kohaku, Shippō und Jaken treffen am Schauplatz ein. Als ein großer Teil von Narakus Körper durch Bakusaiga zerstört ist, treffen sich alle bei Narakus Kern, um ihn zu vernichten. Trotz Narakus Drohung, bei seinem Tod auf das Dorf unter ihm zu stürzen, greift Sesshōmaru ihn an, woraufhin alle den Körper Narakus verlassen. Nach einem Angriff Inu Yashas von außen ist Naraku geschwächt und Kagome kann das Juwel sehen. Sie schießt darauf und trifft, als Naraku erkennt, das er sich in Wirklichkeit die Liebe Kikyōs wünschte, dieser Wunsch wird Naraku aber nicht gestattet nach seiner Erkenntnis. Narakus Tod Als Naraku mit dem Juwel nun über dem knochenfressenden Brunnen verschwindet, wird Kagome von einer Meidō Zangetsuha verschlungen. Diese Meidō Zangetsuha ist eine Folgeerscheinung von Byakuyas Schwert. Aber auch Mirokus Kazaana ist verschwunden und der Fluch somit aufgehoben. Um Kagome zu finden, springt Inu Yasha durch eine selbsterzeugte Meidō Zangetsuha, während Kagome in einer Illusion innerhalb des Shikon no Tamas steckt. Aus dieser befreit sie sich durch die Erinnerung an Inu Yasha, verzweifelt aber nun an der Einsamkeit. Nach Narakus letztem Wunsch soll sie für ewig hier gefangen sein und, wie zuvor Midoriko gegen die Dämonen, einen ewigen Kampf gegen ihn führen. Als Inu Yasha Kagome erreicht, erkennt diese den richtigen Wunsch und wünscht sich, dass das Juwel für immer verschwindet. Nachdem beide aus dem Juwel befreit sind, verschließt sich der Brunnen und Kagome lebt in ihrer Welt, im modernen Tokio und geht auf die Oberschule, während Inu Yasha in der Sengoku-Zeit bleibt. Als Kagome nach drei Jahren ihren Schulabschluss hat, kehrt sie zurück ins Japan des Mittelalters, heiratet Inu Yasha und lebt dort weiter. Fähigkeiten *'Miasma:' Da Narakus Körper vollkommen aus Giften und Miasma besteht, kann er es nach belieben absondern. Auch wenn ihm Körperteile abgeschnitten werden, strömt es aus. *''Verwandlung:'' Naraku war in der Lage, sich in andere Personen zu verwandeln. So konnte er sich als Inu Yasha, Kikyō, und eine Frau ausgeben. Als Frau verfluchte er Mirokus Großvater mit dem Kazaana. *'Abkömmlinge:' Naraku kann in seinem Körper Abkömmlinge erschaffen, die er für sich arbeiten lässt. Wie er tragen sie alle eine spinnenförmige Brandnarbe. *'Dämonenpuppe (Kugutsu):' Naraku kann Marionetten erschaffen, die er aus der Ferne steuern und durch deren Augen er sehen kann. Sie tragen dieselbe Pavian-Kleidung wie er, bestehen jedoch aus Lehm oder Erde und greifen mit Wurzeln an. Die Marionetten können nur vernichtet werden, wenn man ihr Herz zerstört. *'Saimyōshō (giftige Insekten):' Das sind riesige wespenähnliche Insekten, mit denen Naraku seine Gegner ausspioniert. Sie transportieren gelegentlich auch Juwelensplitter. *'Absorbieren:' Naraku kann andere Dämonen absorbieren, um seine Verletzungen zu heilen und seine Kräfte zu steigern und um neue Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. *'Bannkreis:' Narakus Bannkreis war anfangs nur da, um seine Gegenwart zu verstecken. Mit der Zeit wurde sein Bannkreis so stark, das er nur noch durch Kongosoha und Kikyos Pfeile durchdungen werden konnte. *'Regeneration:' Naraku kann sich schnell von Wunden erholen, sowie sich wieder zusammensetzen (auch wenn sein Kopf abgetrennt wird). Jedoch erhöht sich nach Ausmass der Verletzung die Zeit, die er zum Regenerieren benötigt. In der Regel absorbiert er meistens andere Dämonen, um die Regeneration zu beschleunigen. Nach dem er sein Herz entfernt hat, war es belanglos wie viel schaden sein Körper nimmt, da seine Lebenkraft nicht mehr mit seinem Körper verbunden war. *'Manipulation:' Naraku zeigte im Laufe des Anime, dass er ein Meister der Manipulation ist, bei Menschen und Dämonen gleichermaßen. Er nutzte die Schwächen des Herzens anderer aus, um somit zu bekommen was er wollte. Als gutes Beispiel Kohaku, dem Naraku seinen Willen nahm und wie eine Marionette für ihn arbeiten ließ. Oder Kōga, den Naraku in dem Willen ließ, Inu Yasha hätte seine Freunde getötet und sie schlussendlich gegeneinander kämpften. Aber auch sein Gegenspiel das dazu führte, dass das Vertrauen zwischen Inu Yasha und Kikyō gebrochen wurde. Einige Beispiele einer langen Liste. **Abgesehen davon besitzt Naraku hohe, spirituelle Kräfte und kann somit durch Gedankenübertragung Befehle erteilen, Trugbilder erschaffen (wie zum Beispiel sein Phantomschloss) oder seine Feinde in Alpträume versetzen. **Außerdem ist er im Stande Gegenstände und Personen nach seinem Willen zu steuern. *'Spinnenfäden': Nachdem er Onigumos Herz ein zweites Mal re-absorbiert hatte, gewann Naraku die Fähigkeit, Spinnenfäden zu erzeugen. Nur Personen mit hoher spiritueller Kraft, wie Kikyō und Kagome, konnten sie jederzeit sehen. Naraku konnte die Netze aber auch für andere sichtbar machen, wenn er wollte. Jeder, dessen Herz verunreinigt war, wurde leicht von den Fäden gefangen, was es Naraku ermöglichte, ihre Herzen weiter zu beschmutzen, wenn er es wünschte. Er konnte den opfern seiner Spinnenfäden auch Illusionen zeigen. Das Erscheinen dieser Fähigkeit wies zusätzlich auf seine Natur als Spinnenhanyō hin. Bei seiner letzten Verwandlung schuf Naraku einen riesigen Körper in der Form einer Spinne, die selbstverständlich Spinnenfäden produzieren konnte, um andere Yōkai zu fangen, welche er dann seinem Körper hinzufügte. Naraku benutzte diese Spinnenfäden auch, um Kikyō weiter zu vergiften, die sich von seinem Attentat am Berg Hakurei nicht vollständig erholt hatte, was letztendlich zu ihrem endgültigen Tod führte. Charaktere die Naraku im Laufe seines Lebens als Gefahr angesehen hat *Inu Yasha, er ist ein dezidierter und wohl auch der unerbittlichste Gegner Narakus. Sein Ziel ist die Vernichtung Narakus. *Kikyō, ihre spirituellen Kräfte sind extrem stark und Naraku hat große Angst davor, dass Kikyō ihn läutern und damit vernichten könnte. *Kagome, sie trägt die Macht von Midoriko in sich und ist Kikyos Reinkarnation und gilt als potenziell größte Gefahr für Naraku. Auch Kagome könnte ihn läutern und damit vernichten, was ihr auch am Ende gelingt. *Miyatsu, der Mönch und Großvater Mirokus, soll ebenfalls große spirituelle Kräfte besessen haben, er und Naraku haben sich oft bekämpft. Naraku verfluchte ihn mit dem Kazaana, woran er starb. *Hitomiko, auch sie besitzt große spirituelle Kräfte, die Naraku reinigen könnten. Vor 10 Jahren wollte er sie schonmal umbringen, sein Plan schlug aber fehl. Gegen Ende der Handlung nutzt er sie aus und verunreinigt ihre Seele. Kagome tötet Hitomiko, da sie freiwillig sterben will, um Narakus Bann zu entkommen (siehe Hitomiko's Barrier). *Sesshōmaru, gegen Ende ist auch Sesshōmaru extrem gefährlich für Naraku, da sein Bakusaiga Narakus Körper ernsthaft verletzen kann und Naraku sich durch Bakusaigas Macht auch nicht regenerieren konnte. Charaktere für deren Tod Naraku direkt oder indirekt verantwortlich ist *Miyatsu (durch den Fluch des Kazaana) *Mirokus Vater (ebenfalls durch den Fluch des Windlochs) *Kagura (Nachdem er Kagura ihr Herz zurück gab, durchbohrte er sie mit seinen miasmatischen Tentakeln und überließ sie ihrem Schicksal.) *Mōryōmaru (er absorbierte ihn) *Kan'na (Naraku befahl ihr bis zum Tod gegen Inu Yasha zu kämpfen, zwang sie ihren Kagami no Yōkai einzusetzten, was Kanna schließlich in den Tod trieb im Kampf.) *Kikyō (gleich zweimal) *Akago bzw. Baby-Hakudōshi *Musō (den er absorbierte, wodurch dieser wieder ein Teil von ihm wurde) *Hakudōshi (dem er den Schutz seiner Insekten entzog, so dass dieser von Miroku mit dessen Kazaana eingesaugt werden konnte) *Kohaku *Sangos und Kohakus Vater (Manipulierte Kōhaku nachdem er ihn wiederbelebt hatte und zwang ihn seinen eigenen Vater zu töten.) *Tekkei *Prinzessin Abi *Alle Bewohner des Dorfs der Dämonenjäger (außer Sango) *Bankotsu *fast alle Angehörigen von Kōgas Wolfsrudel, die zur Durchführung eines Täuschungsmanövers von Kagura auf Narakus Befehl ermordet wurden *zahlreiche Yōkai die von Hakudōshi in Narakus Auftrag geköpft wurden *Hitomiko (Naraku korrumpierte ihre Seele und missbrauchte sie anschließend für seine eigenen Interessen, danach entschied sie sich freiwillig zu sterben) *seine eigene Yōkaiarmee (er stellte sie nicht unter seinen Schutz und sie konnten so getötet werden) *Ryūkotsusei (Naraku befreite ihn aus seinem Bann in der Hoffnung, dass er Inu Yasha für ihn töten würde, was aber misslang, da Inu Yasha Ryūkotsusei mit Hilfe des Bakuryūha vernichtete) *Tsubaki (Naraku hat ihren eventuellen Tod bei seiner Kooperation mit ihr bewusst einkalkuliert, es ist anzunehmen dass er sie ohnehin ihm Falle eines Sieges ihrerseits über Inu Yasha und dessen Freunde, getötet hätte um das fast vollständige Juwel, das er ihr für den Kampf gegen Inu Yasha zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, zurückzuerlangen) *Naraku hat den Tod zahlreicher Menschen im Rahmen der Durchführung seiner Pläne bereitwillig in Kauf genommen, z.B: Bei der Entfesslung der Rattendämonen, eigens zu dem Zweck Kikyo dazu zu zwingen ihren sicheren Zufluchtsort zu verlassen. Bilder Naraku_profile.jpg Narakuu.jpg|Naraku Naraku_und_seine_Abkömmlinge.png Images_(42).jpg|Naraku Naraku025.jpg|Naraku in seiner Pavianverkleidung Naraku.PNG|Naraku Narakufinal.jpg|Narakus Finaleform, nachdem er mit dem Shikon no Tama Verschmilzt Naraku_profile.jpg|Naraku|link=Naraku Naraku_v2.jpg NarakuX.jpg 3462-naraku2 super.jpg naraku_glow.jpg|Narakus Spinnennarbe Naraku hot 11.png UT8naODXi0cXXagOFbXf.jpg|Naraku als Pavian verkleidet Naru 183.png|link=Naraku 012.png|Naraku mit dem Nest der Saimyosho SP9.jpg Naraku-Kagura-Barrier.jpg|Naraku und Kagura 4-1325.jpg Images_(41).jpg|Naraku, ein Lachen wie es sich für einen Dämon gehört. Images_(43).jpg|Naraku, mit dem vereinten Juwel der vier Seelen. en:Naraku Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere